


Lisa and the Pterodactyl

by Lady_Jaelle



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, I REGRET NOTHING, Missing Scene, Only wrote it for a bet, This Is STUPID, really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jaelle/pseuds/Lady_Jaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bet. A friend dared me to write 500 words about the scene of Lisa and the pterodactyl.  I don't know if anybody else would enjoy it. Anyway, here you have it, Vauldon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa and the Pterodactyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vauldon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vauldon).



En ese momento la puerta se cerró. Ruido, peligro. Nada alrededor, pero por algún motivo había una sustancia extraña recubriendo su cuerpo. ¿Un arma química? No, no había dolor. ¿Algo corrosivo? No, su piel seguía entera. Cuidadosamente la tocó con un dedo. Espesa, pegajosa. Sustancia desconocida. Su memoria la reconoció como algo familiar, pero lo único importante era que podía clasificarla como “no amenaza”, y por lo tanto, irrelevante. Tenía una misión, una tarea que realizar. Actualizar a los humanos, o eliminarlos. Uno de ellos en particular. No debería ser así, era un fallo que la hacía débil, pero pronto lo solucionaría. Solamente debía encontrar a Ianto. Debía actualizarle, para que fuera perfecto, para que pudieran ser perfectos juntos. Entonces no habría debilidad ninguna, ni miedo, ni dolor.  
De repente, un sonido extraño le hizo darse la vuelta. Enemigos, peligro, alguien la estaba atacando. Intentó apartarse, protegerse, pero demasiado tarde, un dolor agudo atravesó su hombro. Una….criatura, una bestia extraña, clavándole las garras, tirándola al suelo. No, no podía ser. Ella era perfecta, un ser superior y perfecto. Ningún animal podía vencerla. En el suelo, bajo la extraña criatura, Lisa luchó por liberarse, sin éxito. La sangre fluía abundantemente de la herida, debilitándola. La extraña criatura la sujetaba con las garras, con su cuerpo. El animal, ignorando sus esfuerzos, siguió atacándola con su pico y sus garras, abriendo heridas por todo su cuerpo. Lisa no podía moverse, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se desgarraba y se abría, la sangre manando de mil y una heridas, el dolor llenando su mente.   
No, ella era superior, perfecta, debía luchar. Intentó mover su cuerpo, escapar de las garras de la criatura, pero el único resultado fue más dolor, las heridas haciéndose más anchas y profundas, pues la bestia no aflojaba su presa, sino al contrario, la sujetaba con más fuerza.   
En ese momento el pico del animal se acercó a su cara, y un nuevo dolor atravesó su cráneo, al tiempo que la oscuridad la invadía. Un dolor que hacía palidecer el experimentado anteriormente, un dolor punzante y agudo que se extendía por toda su cabeza, por todo su cuerpo. Un sonido desgarrado, brutal, salió de su garganta. Dolor en estado puro. Oscuridad. Debía existir un protocolo de acción, alguna manera de sobrevivir a esto, de escapar. Pero el dolor nublaba su mente, no era capaz de concentrarse. Solamente podía sentir, y sufrir, un dolor pulsante y brutal.   
Cerrando sus sentidos al mundo, intentó controlarlo (ella era control, absoluto control) “Has sido actualizada, eres perfecta, estás por encima del dolor” No, no era cierto. Algo se rompió dentro de ella, dos conciencias luchando por el dominio de su cuerpo. Más dolor. Concentrándose en analizar la realidad, a través de sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de que el animal, que seguía inmovilizándola firmemente, estaba consumiendo su carne.  
Miedo, frío, dolor. No había escapatoria. Solo era Lisa, imperfecta, en la oscuridad, sola y asustada, sintiendo más dolor del que jamás creyó que fuera posible.  
Entonces la asaltó otro dolor, la culpa. Recordando lo que había hecho, lo que le había hecho a él. Recordando a Ianto, su ternura, lo que había arriesgado por ella, y como ella le había fallado, había sucumbido, no era lo bastante fuerte… Poco a poco su conciencia se fue apagando, mientras un nombre y un millón de recuerdos llenaban su mente, protegiéndola del dolor. Ianto….


End file.
